world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Jackson
Matthew Jackson is a WRS driver that first appeared in World Race Series 2019's 4th race, which was held at Mount Panorama Raceway in Australia. This was a Leg 1 race of the 2019 series so that meant that only the top 4 drivers would be able to qualify for the finale race at Nurburgring in Germany. Matthew began with a good chance of winning with a starting position of 3rd place with a qualifying time of 2:45:72. Matthew drives a green 1986 BMW 635 CSi in the race. During lap 1, Matthew primarily lags behind Denzel Daza, who is in 1st place, but he eventually passes him. After lap 2 began, Matthew passed the leader Ella Harris for 1st place. He held it for the entirety of the race, even after his infamous cobraneck turn crash that involved him spinning out, flipping over and reversing, all while continuing in the lead. Matthew went on to finish in 1st and win the race, qualifying himself for an appearance in the finale race. As displayed by his driver information card, his car's engine is a 282hp inline-6, his representative country is the USA and his gender is male. Gallery Matthew Jackson2.JPG|Matthew's additional driver information image 23424244.JPG|Matthew in 3rd place on Lap 1 m.JPG|Matthew takes 2nd from Denzel Daza. gr33n23.JPG|Matthew drifts on Lap 1 scratch.JPG|Close-up ergtwetet.JPG werwrwr.JPG|Matthew preparing to pass Ella right before the beginning of Lap 2. dfghrt.JPG rtyry4.JPG|A hood-camera view from Ella Harris' car as Matthew passes her. yrir68.JPG|Matthew in the lead gr33n.JPG tr33s.JPG|Making turns rm0r.JPG wefwrrrr.JPG|Headlights and skylight gr44n.JPG|Lap 2 drifting chrome.JPG f4lk3n.JPG mmmmm.JPG|Matthew getting slidy on the straight as his tires have worn down from drifting. ertewtett4.JPG|An interior view from Matthew's BMW as he begins to spin out. 23r242.JPG|Matthew seen flipping from a hood-mounted camera view from Ella Harris' car. erwet5.JPG|His car flips right side up. piug.JPG|Matthew shifts into reverse, still managing to lead the race. 34r3.JPG|An interior view from Matthew's car as he flips around, going from reverse to 'drive'. ew533.JPG|Anthony Culbreath Jr. passes Ella after Matthew resumes driving in forward gear. gr33n3.JPG|Matthew about to win the race 23455.JPG|The vehicle Matthew utilized for his victory burnout, a spectator's rusted 1949 Land Rover as his own BMW was damaged from the crash and unable to restart after being turned off. yeells02s.JPG|Matthew's victory burnout. World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale Matthew made his 2nd and final WRS appearance within WRS 2019's Nurburgring finale event. In this race he continued driving a BMW but this time a #92 2009 BMW M3 GT2 sponsored by MPower. He began the race in 16th place with a qualifying time of 7:41:45. It appears that Matthew planned to take this race far more seriously than the first and drove strictly the way the professionals do it. This may have contributed to his low qualifying time as perhaps, Matthew drives best in a reckless manner. Regardless of what may have caused his abysmal second performance, he finished in 17th place and was disqualified from the 2019 series. As displayed by his driver information card, Matthew's car's engine was a V8 that put out 500hp. Gallery efficient.JPG|Matthew behind Sarah Abramova right after race start at Nurburgring. escort1.JPG|Matthew sliding after battling with Anuj Deb on the Nurburgring. we3rqr.JPG|Matthew (left car) next to an unnamed driver on the Nurburgring. blu5.JPG|Matthew on the open-road section of the Nurburgring. Trivia *It has been noted by the race text in the Mount Panorama race that Matthew's green BMW was modified to a certain extent to allow drifting with ease with such a large car. This ultimately led to his infamous Lap 2 crash, as his tires were not outfitted to handle the massive amounts of friction. *According to the in-race text, Matthew's BMW's engine cylinders were displaced at a 20-degree tilt due to the cobraneck turn crash. *According to the in-race text the spectator 1949 Land Rover utilized by Matthew for his victory burnout had its engine swapped in 1964 to a Chevrolet 409 cubic-inch powerplant. Category:Racers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Mount Panorama Category:WRS 2019 Finale